No More Chances
by Jae.O.Rae
Summary: Kim and his gang get their long awaited catch of the most wanted group in the government. Kim isn't going to let his chance slip by this time for now he's got Michael and Lincoln in his hands. Along with Sara, Sucre, C-Note, and Mahone. Whump!Michael.
1. Round Two

**Author's Note:** So I just got completely HOOKED on Prison Break (I mean hello Michael/Wentworth) So, I liked the whole episode 'Sweet Caroline' BUT that just didn't do it for me. Love Whump!Michael so here's a made up scene around Season 2-3 in Panama. I'll continue to write on, not sure exact updates, but this is almost for my pure enjoyment and I'm willing to share. (: So those who do read, please review what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these character or anything on Prison Break.

**Warnings:** Violence, Torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Round Two<strong>

Here they are, all together, probably not one of their best occasions. Chained up against the rustic wall is Lincoln. Beside him Sucre, Sara, C-Note, and Mahone all stand in their own set of shackles. Then there was Michael, hanging from the ceiling with chains bound against his wrists and ropes around his ankles.

Mahone and Lincoln had been caught first using them as bait for Michael. Sucre and C-Note were working their end of Michael's plan when both of them had been nabbed. Then it didn't last long for Michael when Sara had been taken at gun point and he easily backed down.

Michael didn't know who in particular had put this in place, obviously the government wanting to clean up their hands from the escapees. It wasn't until Bill Kim showed up punching him square in the jaw that his stomach sank.

So, now they are here. In Panama inside a conveniently vacant warehouse in just about the middle of nowhere.

Michael pulls against his restraints. There has to be a way out this one. He's not nervous or anything, he knows there will be a time when Kim will undoubtedly slip up. Faith. That's what he had to go on. Michael received a beating back in Chicago from Kim and it definitely wasn't the worst he's received, but he also knew a lot more damage could've been dealt if Kim had been given more time. And frankly, he didn't want to be here long enough to find out.

But as cruel fate would have it, he was going to experience a pain like no other. He could tell the minute Kim walked in through the door with his smile reaching his ears and eyes curved into dark crescent moons.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Kim nods and smiles, waving his hand at his latest achievement. All of them strung up in custody, but most likely not in the hands of _true_ law enforcement. If there was such a thing anymore.

"I've got to admit, catching you guys has been a pain in my ass though. You've out done yourselves- especially you Michael. This couldn't have happened without you. You just about blew the hinges off the roof to expose just about every government detail." Kim clears his throat as he casually wander around the cold stone room.

"Just goes to show you how corrupt it is," Michael's voice is a little scratchy from the lack of refreshments given, but his stare is strong as ever.

Kim makes a tiny 'tsk' sound before he snaps his body straight in front of Michael returning with a hard glare. "You may be right, but what you have done seems far worse." He smashes his fist to Michael's face which receives a yell out of Lincoln who renews his futile struggles.

Michael sniffs before bringing his head back to centre. Blood slow trickles down his nose onto his lips.

"You've put so much-" another punch, "pressure on me. And made-" another, "a fool out of me on multiple-" and two more swift punches, "occasions." Kim clenched his fist, venting out all the bottled anger he saved just for Scofield.

This definitely reminded Michael of the time in Chicago. He had expressed his anger in the same form of using Michael as a nice punching bag. He was still healing up on those bruises.

Michael flashes back his hardened glare, "You needed to be exposed. What you're doing is wrong and pathetic. Using the government to gain control and ruin and kill innocent lives," Michael's voice rose a bit, knowing what the government had done to set up his brother. "All for what? So you can sit tall on your mighty horse and-"

The punch cut him off and Michael incidentally bites down on his tongue. The rain of blows didn't stop there though as he's continually pummeled with fists to his face and stomach.

Lincoln is having a cow and so are the others actually. Sara, Sucre, Franklin, and even Mahone all shouting for Kim to stop.

Eventually, Kim stops on his own accord, with Michael's head hanging low and blood dripping from his mouth. Kim grabs him by his throat forcing his bruised face to lift and face into the venomous look of Kim.

"Oh Michael. This is just the start," Kim circles around Michael until he's out of sight behind him. He whispers into his ear, "I could instead take Ms. Tancredi for something just as pleasurable, or maybe your brother could use a nice beat down to get it through his thick skull." Michael's eyes widen in shock looking straight at both of them. He wouldn't be able to bear it, "No, " he whispers back trying to make sincere eye contact to Kim, but only getting a glimpse of a shadow behind him.

'Hmph,' a fierce blow hits Michael at his side where his kidneys are and he winces in pain.

"We're definitely not done here, Michael. Long from it," Kim turns to leave wiping his bloodied hands on a towel and promptly leaving through the door.

When the door closes behind Kim surrendering the room back into the darkness Michael lifts his head to the bodies in front of him.

"Michael, are you okay?" A redundantly courteous question everyone has to ask when someone obviously isn't after being beaten on, but Michael will deny any pain.

"Yeah, Linc, I'm fine. We need to get out of here though," Michael looks around the room. There just nothing around, besides a nice ceiling window letting in the rays from outside shine in providing some light.

"Figured that one out Scofield, but how?" Mahone jiggles on his chains for emphasis of how totally and utterly screwed they all are. "I had to work for that scumbag longer than I wanted to and he's relentless."

"We'll just have to wait for a slip..."

"A slip? Like 'Oh I forgot the keys to the chains right by Michael's feet' slip? That ain't going to happen, not with Bill Kim." Mahone didn't mean to be such a downer to the situation, but he was just being realistic.

"Mahone will you just shut it, you're not much help over there," Lincoln barked out.

Before another word could be said, the door reopened revealing two large men walking into the room. "Mr. Kim told us to entertain the guests." They simultaneously crack and smack their first together hinting on another beating.

Michael just stares at them willing both of them to come at him. The more beat up he was, the less cautious they would become and the less cautious they were, the more accident prone they were to slipping up. Michael just had to make sure that when that time came he was still up to getting out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's not a whole ton, but there will be more one way or another. Just can't let this one go. There needs to be more whump/hurt!Michael fics out there! (If you have any you most definitely can share with me -insert heart-)


	2. First Slip

**Author's Note:** Well chapter two is out! Now, I really just want to warn that this is discriptive torture scenes. So just want you to read knowing. It gets really intense probably in the next couple of chapters, so stick around. (: Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these character or anything on Prison Break.

**Warnings:** Violence, Torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: First Slip<strong>

Michael spit the blood out onto the floor. The bitter sweet taste of copper in his tingling mouth, The men leered in front of him, breaking a what seemed to be endless beating of continuous punch after punch. Sweat formed on Michael's forehead trickled down into his one of many cut on his face giving numbing sting.

Lincoln had been punched more than a few times as well from his outbursts, but nothing compared to what Michael had received. Sara cried out for them to stop a couple of times before finding her voice completely useless. And the others- well, they just watched and cringed from each bone crushing smack.

Hardly a nice get together. This whole thing was so uncalled for. Everything really. Michael obviously predicted the manhunt that would go down and, after awhile in prison and what Veronica had dug up, he also figured some government would be on their tails. But this- this was just extreme. Sickening as well, knowing how corrupted and disgusting the government ran this country.

Another punch. A farewell gift it seemed as they both left out the door feeling that their work was done for the moment.

"Michael..." Ah, Sara's voice. The way she said his name was just about everything he wanted to hear right now. He didn't know how it happened, but it did. He fell in love with the woman. His life was smooth sailing before getting thrown into Fox Rivers, but also boring. Then he met his spark of life and knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

"Michael. How..." Sara couldn't rip her eyes away from the abused form in front of her that she loved so very much.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Michael's voice didn't sound pleasant, even to his ears. The way it scratched along his dry throat walls.

"How can you possibly see a plan? I see blank walls and all of us chained up..." She wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah papi, this is not looking good. I mean you're not seeing what we're seeing and you are looking pretty messed up." Sucre expressed one of his many faces that elicited his concern.

"They just need to slip up. The more I appear weak, the more cocky they'll get." Blood dripped down from Michael's eyebrow nearly into his eye before he closed it.

"I just hope your right, Michael." Lincoln wanted to strangle this Bill Kim guy, for not only ruining his life, but for hurting and killing all the people he cared about.

* * *

><p>The time dwindled on slowly and irritably. Both of Michael's hands have been numb for the past hour or so. It was hard to keep track of the hours when you had no sense other than a window leaking light.<p>

When the door finally opened, Michael turned his notice the two that returned again. No Kim. This could either be a bad thing or something to work in his benefit. Kim, no doubt a cautious man, would be a little harder to earn a slip up, whereas these guys might as well be dumb and dumber in comparison. All buff, no brains.

And surely enough, after they had thrown in a few more punches, they released the chains connected to Michael's wrists and abruptly kicked him hard in the stomach as soon as his feet tapped the ground. As he fumbles a neat sweep under his feet causes him to fall unceremoniously on his back knocking the wind out of him. Michael makes a turn to get up, but his hand is stepped on while the other guy slams onto him like a stone slab pinning his back onto the floor.

Needless to say everyone on the side lines yell out like rioting crowd. Michael's left arm remains extended out from his side underneath the man's boot. Michael's eyes widen at the closer look. Metal plates on the underside of the boot gleam.

"Do it," the one on top of Michael sneers over to his pal.

Without warning the boot smashes down heavily on his fingers and a loud snap resonates through the room. Michael yells, scrunching his face tight and struggling to pull his arm back. The whole crowd is silent after Michael's agonizing yell.

Then again, after the nice dramatic pause, another heavy blow with the heel straight down on middle finger knuckle area. Michael chokes back a yell deep in his throat, but clamps his teeth tight biting his tongue until he can feel the blood float in his mouth.

Looks like they were going for the whole set of fingers doing one last crack on his already mangled hand. Michael makes a throaty noise under his exhaling breath. They let go of Michael's hand once all the fingers on his left hand are broken.

Michael doesn't want to move a muscle until they leave and they take their dear time. Just as the one pinning him down gets up to leave he soaks in the power by giving one last, not strong, but enough to make any broken hand burn, kick to his hand. Michael curls into cradling his throbbing hand close to his chest waiting for them to leave.

No remorse present in those cold killer eyes. Something that would always be different between them. It was wrong, and he was considered the convict?

Michael lays his forehead down on the cool ground serving as a nice ice pack. The door shuts with a lock and Michael can feel the angst eyes staring at his broken body.

He breaths in gaining his centre again before lifting himself up with his unharmed right hand to finally face the group. "They just slipped," his voice was worn and ragged, but still determined to get them out of this mess.

He stood up, slightly wavering, and held his trembling hand to his body closely. Surveying the room he really couldn't find anything other than the window above, which would serve as part of the plan. He observed the structure of the window, noting the basic latch. But he would need to get the others out of their restraints before he could even test the lever. If he could get them up then someone could lift below and the ones on the roof could pull the rest of the way up. Now, he just needed to find something to pick the locks.

"Michael, what're you thinking buddy?" Lincoln knew that look of gears cranking in his brother's head when he saw it. He sounded alert, probably brotherly instincts kicking in seeing his brother's hurt form.

"Just need something to pick the locks..." Michael mumbled to himself. Everyone worriedly glanced to each other.

"We'll get out...we have to," Michael bit his lip looking down at his shaking hand.


End file.
